<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saiyans Never Die by KryMeARiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117695">Saiyans Never Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryMeARiva/pseuds/KryMeARiva'>KryMeARiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saiyans Never Die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, DBZA references, Dog Tags, Enemies to Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Depression, Strained Friendships, Strangers to Lovers, These tags sound bad, but it's not that bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryMeARiva/pseuds/KryMeARiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where a bunch of saiyans became a band of gun-toting mercs for hire. They’ve been having a rough streak lately, and after crossing the wrong client, they lost their greatest leader. Will Vegeta IV be able to earn his comrade's respect? Will Bardock ever speak plainly? What will they do about Broly, who Kakarot thinks is a mute? And just who is this rude woman with blue hair?<br/>Join Vegeta and the rest of Saiyan Squad as they slowly descend into hell, and come face to face with the villian who dragged them all there. They may not all come out on top of this contract, but if only one thing is certain, it is that Saiyans Never Die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/cryptic metaphors, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Shallot/Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saiyans Never Die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Prosper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning. Enough said, you’re here for the story, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never prosper, never surrender, and above all, never die. The three never’s of Saiyan Squad.<br/>The first rule sounded nihilistic, but made sense: no matter how well the market was, how good the war was going, don’t get cocky. Don’t get greedy. Really, the first rule existed so that countless other rules didn’t need to.<br/>The second rule was one of the oldest rules saiyans had ever known. Even before The Fall, saiyans had a reputation of being real bastards, even while at death’s door.<br/>The third rule was the oldest rule known to them, and a rule formed by Vegeta II. Under no circumstances are you to speak of a comrade in the past tense. No matter how long it may have been, act as though they were still with us. Strangest case of denial you’d ever seen.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><em> 25 years ago....<em><br/></em></em>“P...please. We did...exactly as the contract-” the tall saiyan gasped, clawing at the appendage wrapper around his throat.<br/>“Silence, monkey. When I say ‘kill all of them, ensure none remain, then torch the remains', that means leave no survivors! So why is there one sitting right in front of me!” Frieza snarled, tightening his grip on the saiyan’s throat. He knew he had made a mistake. Dodoria had advised that he trust those monkeys, and look what that got him! Some very alive namekians! Frieza was furious with himself for ever having hired the apes. Frieza swung his tail closer so he could see the face he now hated. “So, Vegeta III. Have you any last words?” Frieza asked with a coy smile. Vegeta III grunted.<br/>“Yeah. You’re making a mistake, and by Kami are they going to make you pay!” Vegeta III yelled. Frieza shook his head sadly before snapping his fingers. Three shots rang out, and Vegeta III fell to the floor. Frieza picked something up off of the saiyan’s chest. He turned the burner phone over in his hands with a dastardly smile. “Zarbon. Assemble the men. Tell them...it’s hunting season.” Frieza said with malice, all while sending a message over his stolen phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present day.......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta opened his eyes to the sounds of yells. Sounded like Turles. Maybe he caught his tail on fire again. Vegeta rolled out of bed and grabbed his holster. He reached under his bed and pulled out his piece, his personalized Jericho 941. The crimson metal ginted in the darkness as he slid it into his holster. Vegeta looked around the camp slowly until he had found the source of the disturbance.<br/>"Dammit. I should've known it would be you, Shugesh. People are trying to sleep around here." Vegeta grumbled as he drew closer to the larger saiyan. Shugesh had been throwing pieces of firewood over a wall, and one of the logs "accidently" fell right on Turles's tent. Right... Vegeta rounded the corner to see Bardock sitting by the fire, his three guns on the ground in front of him.<br/>"What the hell are you doing Bardock? Go to sleep. Nearly everyone else is." Vegeta yawned. He and Bardock had a... unhealthy relationship. He'd tell Bardock to do something, Bardock would ignore him. Vegeta would ask for his assistance, and Bardock would do his own thing. Bardock glanced at Vegeta with his stern eyes.<br/>"The King once went up in a hill. Through the fire the green man grew. Out of the sand twelve fish yell." Bardock muttered, not breaking eye contact. Vegeta generally tried to avoid talking with Bardock, as this kind of thing was normal for him. Nobody knew what the hell he was talking about. It was like he was in his own little world. Vegeta walked to the end of the camp to check in with the lookouts for the night, Shallot and Broly.<br/>"Shallot. Is it all good out there?" Vegeta barked. A panicked voice immediately replied.<br/>"Y-Yes! Yup! All good here, sir!" Shallot's voice answered quickly. Too quickly... Vegeta climbed up the watchtower to find Shallot standing at attention.<br/>"Oh. So...so it is. Where's Brol-AH!" Vegeta yelped when he backed into the aforementioned saiyan's massive chest. Broly was the biggest saiyan anybody had ever seen, but he wasn't big on conversation. So making him lookout had its ups and downs.<br/>"Ha-hum! Broly? Is everything good up here?" Vegeta cleared his throat before asking the 8' saiyan. Broly glared at him with narrowed eyes.<br/>"Yes." Broly said plainly before looking back over the wasteland they had set up camp in.<br/>"Wow sir. That's the first I've heard him speak all night!" Shallot said giddily. Vegeta shrugged.<br/>"I'm going to try and get some rest. Be ready for anything, my gut says another job is coming soon." Vegeta told the lookouts. He had lied. His gut had told him nothing. Yet Vegeta had repeated the same lie for the past month while the Squad was camped in this wasteland. Vegeta quickly did a mental headcount:<br/>Broly &amp; Shallot. Bardock &amp; Shugesh. Turles. Nappa &amp; Raditz were still asleep. Same with Tora, Borgos, Fasha, and Paragus. Beets and Leek were probably up to no good, and Tarble is probably trying to stop them. That leaves....Kakarot. <br/>Vegeta was satisfied, having every saiyan accounted for. He returned to his tent and drifted to sleep, his mother's screams haunting his dreams.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>25 years ago.....</em>
</p><p>"What the hell? An order from the King? Come on everybody, you all heard it: We are to meet up at the Meat Tribe immediately! Altogether now! March-Bardock. What are you doing?" Nappa stepped off the truck to see what Bardock was doing. He was standing on a rock, staring dramatically into the sunset. Bardock snapped around and stared directly into his eyes. <br/>"This is a bad idea, Nappa. You've got to trust me, I've never been more confident in anything." Bardock said while chewing on a piece of hay. Nappa just nodded. <br/>"Yes yes, of course. Now, if you ever get any other bad feelings, could ya do me a favor and shut the hell up? Now get on the damn truck!" Nappa howled. The other saiyans started laughing at Nappa's jokes. Bardock muttered something about chain of command and sulked off. Nappa slammed the truck's door and wallowed in his own laughter.<br/>"Damn saiyans." He chuckled under his breath.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present day.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta woke to a yell. Definitely not Turles this time. Vegeta grabbed his Jericho and sprinted to find the commotion. He found the rest of Saiyan Squad with their XM16E1's all trained on a group of 12 people. All of them looked nearly homeless, and were all wearing rags. One of them was holding their hands up.<br/>"We just want to talk to your leader!" A feminine voice yelled. Vegeta glanced to the nearest saiyan, who happened to be Nappa, and shot him a thumbs up towards his own ear. Nappa understood immediately and called aloud, "Friend Time!" All saiyans lowered their weapons as Vegeta strolled towards the ragtag band of travelers.<br/>"I am Vegeta. What do you want with me?" Vegeta asked in his best gruff voice, trying to emulate Broly. Tora quickly hid a giggle in a cough, but nobody else seemed to care. <br/>"We are refugees fleeing from Ginger Town. We heard talk of mercs who would take any contract as long as they were paid, so please, we beg of you!" The woman was clearly fed up, from the sound of things.<br/>"Tch! Foolish woman, you haven't even told us the job yet!" Vegeta growled. The woman took a step back as all of her comrades gave her extra room. An especially short refugee bumped into Broly's leg, who just grunted.<br/>"Hey. Be nice, Broly. You're twice his height." Vegeta rolled his eyes. Broly stared back at him.<br/>"You aren't much taller than him, Vegeta." Broly said quietly enough that only those nearby could hear him. A fit of laughter rolled through the camp, saiyans and strangers alike giggling at Broly's remark.<br/>"T-the job is to protect us as we move from here to Guru Village." The woman, probably the leader of them, said after stifling a laugh. Vegeta's eye twitched as he noticed it. He hated nothing more then when his men didn't respect him, which was often. But then he thought about her words.<br/>"The hell? Guru? That's got to be the other side of the damn planet!" Vegeta exclaimed. Nappa whispered something behind him about a '<em>gut feeling</em>' and Vegeta immediately caught his meaning. He had been promising a job to them for a month and then some, and the other saiyans were not going to sit on their tails forever. Eventually, they may mutiny if they feel they haven't been productive/entertained enough. That, or Vegeta was just being overly paranoid again. He whipped back to face the group.<br/>"What I meant to say is that The Saiyan Squad would love to hear more, and would like to work out the finer details of this contract." Vegeta said as he stepped to the side, allowing the refugees to pass. The leader stopped right in front of Vegeta and began to undo her wrappings. Her bright blue hair was visible long before the rest of her face, and Vegeta gulped when she finished taking the cloth off.<br/>"Sorry about all that; My name is Bulma Briefs." the leader held out her hand and stared at Vegeta, who quickly looked away. She entered the main tent where the rest of her people were already. Vegeta nodded to the saiyans, so Tarble, Paragus, and Kakarot all stepped to go inside the tent. Right before Paragus walked by, he stopped and whispered, "Don't mess this up, <em>Prince.</em>" He bumped into Vegeta's shoulder and entered. Vegeta shook his head and followed, closing the flap behind him. Everyone else was already in position around the table, so Vegeta took his seat. He unholstered his prized Jericho and placed it down, the barrel pointing towards himself. The other saiyans all repeated the gesture with their own pistols. Vegeta turned his attention to this 'Bulma' and motioned with an open palm to her allies.<br/>"So...Why does a crew of twelve humans need a band of saiyan mercenaries just to travel to a faraway city?" Vegeta asked as he sat down in his chair. Bulma rolled her eyes and placed her hand near her satchel.<br/>"For protection, obviously." She scoffed. A few of the humans shook their heads as though they were in disbelief. They were all slowly removing their head wrappings, so the saiyans could see their new acquaintances truly for the first time. Some were bald, some had shaggy black hair, and of the three women, two had blue hair. Must be a common thing in Ginger Town. <br/>"Hold on: Protection? From what?" Paragus blurted, fiddling with his eyepatch. The humans eyed him warily before a tall bald man with many scars spoke.<br/>"Frieza. His men are after us. Rumor has it that the saiyans are the only guys around with the balls to fight him." He said somberly. He had a carving in between his eyes, resembling a third eye of sorts. <br/>"Freezer? Woah! Why is he after you guys?" Kakarot exclaimed in surprise. For once, Vegeta couldn't blame his ally. Everybody everywhere knew who Frieza was. Son of Cold, Frieza quickly established himself as the next Warlord. He had hundreds of men who had pledged their loyalty to him. He was well known for his extremist views and tactics, and it is rumored he hadn't ever suffered a military defeat until one fateful day one of his own lieutenants betrayed him and stole millon's of zeni's worth of guns and properties. Disgraced, Frieza made a show of force and executed every single person who had been in contact with the traitor. Turns out, that traitor had many, many friends. And Frieza killed them all. He went so far as to cut that traitor's name from history itself, so that no one could ever even whisper of the one who had dared resist.<br/><br/>"Br- Vegeta?" Tarble interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta snapped back to reality and saw that everyone was looking at him. He cleared his throat.<br/>"Sorry. Have a bit of a history with that bastard." Vegeta explained quickly. A few people nodded sympathetically. <br/>"Yeah, so as I was saying, Frieza has been after us. Well, when I say us, I more specifically mean that Frieza is after this." Bulma brought her hand out of her bag and placed an orange orb on the table. Inside the orb, Vegeta could clearly see 2 red stars.<br/>"What the hell..." Vegeta let out a breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A deal struck. A challenge issued. And mysterious circumstances driving multiple forces to unforeseen goals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the hell would Frieza be after this? And...what the hell is it?" Vegeta asked, still staring at the strange ball that laid on the table in front of him. Kakarot took a deep breath. He sat down and sighed.<br/><br/>"Oh no way..." He muttered quietly. Vegeta snapped his head to glare at the younger saiyan.<em> Did he</em>-? Before Vegeta could finish the thought, Bulma spoke again. <br/><br/>"This...is a dragonball." Bulma stated boldly. She picked it back up. She then tossed into the air and grasped it with the other hand with a smirk. Vegeta kept staring at the ball, alongside all of the other saiyans present. <br/><br/>"So...Why does Frieza want it? You never answered the question." Tarble asked politely. In different circumstances, Vegeta would have yelled at him for not being more aggressive, but not with company nearby. Bulma stared at him for the first time. <br/><br/>"Well, Mr...." Bulma trailed off, still looking at Tarble.<br/><br/>"Me? I'm Tarble." Tarble answered nervously.<br/><br/>"Well Tarble, Frieza wants the dragonballs. All seven of them." Bulma nodded politely at Tarble.<br/><br/>"Wait...seven?" Kakarot muttered again. Vegeta glared at him again, but this time Paragus intruded.<br/><br/>"Why the hell would Frieza gun down humans just for some orange balls?" Paragus grunted rudely.<br/><br/>"Well it's not for the balls themselves. It's because of an old legend connected to them." Bulma explained in a tone that could only be called excited.<br/><br/>"Oh hell no. Us saiyans have got a bad rap with old legends. Frieza was convinced that saiyans could turn into literal monkeys at some point." Vegeta interjected.<br/><br/>"Can you?" Bulma tilted her head with the question.<br/><br/>"What? No! Worst we get is on full moons, when thinking gets harder and punching seems nicer. Unless you're Broly." Kakarot said with a chuckle.<br/><br/>"Why Broly?" Bulma kept the head tilt. Must be a thing with her.<br/><br/>"We're getting off track. Legend of dragonballs." Paragus interjected once more. Always the no-nonsense.<br/><br/>"Right. These legends say that if you were to gather up all seven of the dragonballs, you can summon a mighty dragon capable of granting any wish." Bulma sounded much like a school teacher speaking to a younger student.<br/><br/>"Really? And Frieza believes it?" Tarble asked, amazed.<br/><br/>"Talk of him getting desperate, you know. Ruled his father's domain for nearly sixty years, and he isn't getting any younger. And Kami knows that he isn't leaving any heirs." Vegeta scoffed. <br/><br/>"So...As to the 'contract' you mentioned earlier." Bulma sat back down. Vegeta nodded.<br/><br/>"Kakarot. Paper." He said loudly. Kakarot bolted up and grabbed the papers he wanted. He handed them to Bulma and sat back in his chair.</p><p><br/>"Well damn. That's one effective contract." Bulma commented after reading it over. The bald scarred man, after reading it over, stepped over to Kakarot.<br/><br/>"Psst. What's 5 mean with 'the third rule?'" The man asked. Kakarot glanced around before whispering.<br/><br/>"I promise I'll explain later, just not here. Don't worry, it's nothing you humans have to worry about." He whispered loudly. There was a reason Kakarot wasn't a scouter. Bulma filled in all the necessary information.</p><p>Bulma filled out all of the information that she could, then slid it across the table to Vegeta. Vegeta read over it with a nod.<br/><br/>"I'm impressed. Are you sure this is your first time?" Vegeta asked with a snark. Bulma grinned at him widely.<br/><br/>"I don't recall claiming that it ever was." She said coyly. Vegeta shook his head and began to write. He looked up after a moment.<br/><br/>"When do you want to leave?" He asked Bulma. She shrugged.<br/><br/>"As soon as you can, Leader." She chuckled under her breath. Vegeta's eye twitched again as he resumed writing. When it was all finished, the contract read:</p><hr/><p>Contract:</p><p>This agreement between <span class="u">Bulma Briefs</span> (hereafter known as the employer) and The Saiyan Squad(hereafter known as The SS) is to perform the following tasks as designated by the Employer:<br/><br/></p><p>1- <span class="u">Provide escort for us, The Warriors, from here to Guru Village, and to provide protection from any and all hostile forces</span>. The SS will perform any and all actions necessary to meet this goal.</p><p>2- The SS pledges to commit it's full <span class="u">16</span> members to the completion of this task.</p><p>3- The SS will work with the Employer for as long as it takes to complete the mission set in 1.</p><p>4- Upon completion of the task, Employer will pay The SS <span class="u">15,000,000 Z</span>. The payment will be given as follows:</p><p>
  <span class="u">One Million Zeni per Human that arrives alive in Guru Village, plus an additional 3 million for the safekeeping of the 2-star ball.</span>
</p><p>5- The SS will be led by <span class="u">Vegeta </span>for the duration of this task. Should <span class="u">Vegeta </span>break the third rule before the completion of the task, command shall be handed over to <span class="u">Nappa</span>.  </p><p>6- The SS shall utilize <span class="u">3 Trucks </span>for transport for as long as possible, or until the end of the task.</p><p>7- Upon the recovery of any enemy supplies, all supplies are to be handed over to the SS as the Employer sees appropriate.</p><p>End- This Contract, signed on <span class="u">11/1/762</span>, in the location of <span class="u">Gizzard</span>, between SS leader <span class="u">Vegeta </span>and Employer <span class="u">Bulma Briefs</span>, shall be effective <span class="u">Immediately</span>.</p><hr/><p>"All right. We're all squared away. Tarble, go tell the others to pack their shit. We leave in 30." Vegeta stood and shook hands with Bulma, who smiled brightly. Almost annoying how often she smiled.<br/><br/>"Hell. You three, go help the others. And if you humans wanna help, go for it. Just don't drop anything, and we'll get along fine." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms in an action all saiyans knew too well.</p><p><br/>After 20 minutes of talking to the humans and 10 minutes of packing, The Saiyan Squad + Warriors were ready to move out.<br/><br/>"We got three trucks, and 28 people. So let’s go you 9 in truck 1, you 9 in truck 2, and you 9 in truck 3. Move it people, move it! No complaining about your seating buddies!” Nappa yelled out, his booming voice drawing all attention. Vegeta couldn’t ever be mad whenever Nappa took control of a situation. Nobody ever complained. No one ever made snarky comments. No jokes about his imperfections. Just loyalty and obedience. Vegeta crawled into the second truck and made note of his traveling buddies. Kakarot. Great. This was already going to be terrible. Bardock. Now it’s worse. Beets. Meh. Impartial. He didn’t talk much. Shallot. He had spirit. Couldn’t blame him for trying. Broly. Can’t hate the silent giant. Odds are, he won’t say a word all day. Then three humans filed in. The scarred bald one that had been in the tent, a bald old man, and a scarred man with long black hair. </p><p> </p><p>After nearly a half half hour of silence, Bardock slammed his head in between his legs. The humans all yelped, but the saiyans just raised their eyebrows. Kakarot stood up and put his hand on Bardock's shoulder.</p><p>”Dad. No. We talked about this. What do we do when the voices start to yell?” Kakarot spoke calmly.</p><p>”We...We...Yell back! The stache of greed will bite he who feeds! Don't seek amends, become the revenge!” Bardock yelled, rocking back and forth.</p><p>”I apologize for my father’s behavior. He’s been like this for years now, but I think it’s getting... I can’t say worse, or even better. There are good voices and bad.” Kakarot said sadly as he returned to his spot. The bald man spoke.</p><p>”So...this is Saiyan Squad? I’ve gotta say, so far I’m not impressed.” He said coldly.</p><p>”Oh shut up, Tien. We ain’t seen shit yet. Don’t kick the dog for where it sleeps.” The old man said quietly. Vegeta shook his head.</p><p>”Let’s get introductions out of the way, we’re going to be working and fighting alongside each other for the next few weeks. My name is Vegeta IV, and I’m the leader of Saiyan Squad.” Vegeta said suddenly to break the silence. He glanced to his right, but Kakarot was out cold. Vegeta exhaled and spoke again.<br/><br/>"The sleeping fool is Kakarot, and his crazy father is Bardock.” Vegeta finished nearly half of the introductions. Vegeta looked to the side and nodded to the last person sitting on his side of the truck. <br/><br/>"I'm Beets. I joined the Squad at the urging of my father, 6 days before the Fall." Beets finished cleaning his custom Heckler. He looked up and stared across from him. Shallot looked around with a start.<br/><br/>"Oh! Sorry, I'm Shallot. I'm the newest recruit of the Saiyan Squad. I'm very excited to be working with you all." Shallot bowed as he spoke, something he claimed was 'traditional'.<br/><br/>“My name is Roshi. I used to run a school in Ginger Town.” The old man nodded towards Vegeta.<br/><br/>"My name is Tien Shinhan. I do not trust saiyans, but I trust Bulma.” The bald man said, cold as ever.<br/><br/>"My name is Yamcha, and I’m a former gunrunner who joined The Warriors to help those in need.” The black haired man waved. Then, all eyes turned to the driver, the only one who hadn’t spoken. Vegeta was wondering if he would have to introduce him, but over the roar of the engine he spoke clearly.<br/><br/>"My name is Broly.” He didn’t say anything else, but Vegeta didn’t expect him to. <br/><br/>"How long have you all been mercenaries?" Roshi asked. Vegeta sighed. The worst part of every contract. The questions.<br/><br/>"I've been in the business since I was of age. I took over for my father after The Fall." Vegeta said slowly. Few of the other saiyans knew the truth of Vegeta's past, but business is built on trust, right?<br/><br/>"I join-" Beets began, but a loud explosion rocked the truck. The crew quickly exited the truck and drew their weapons<br/><br/>"Damn!" Vegeta yelled as bursts of gunfire descended from the ridge above.<br/><br/>"TEAMS! CENTER! Royal, Blood, and Bruise! Protect the Warriors! Bone! Perform a Tail Grab!" Vegeta quickly barked. While some of the older saiyans might not respect Vegeta's leadership, they all knew he could belt out commands under pressure. Bone Squad quickly began their stealthy approach. They had never failed a task before. This would be a bad day to start.<br/><br/>BONE SQUAD</p><hr/><p>Paragus quickly led the other three away from the fighting. He drew his revolver from his holster and turned to the others.<br/><br/>"Beets, do you see them?" Paragus asked, hard to hear over the gunfire. Beets glanced around, carefully exiting the cover of the rock. He darted from cover to cover, seemingly unseen by the gunmen above. He stopped at the base of the ridge, glancing at his squadmates. Next to make the darting dash was Leek, who did so easily. Then went Shallot, who tripped almost immediately. Luckily, nobody could hear it over the gunfire. Then went Paragus. He made it about half way before he stopped suddenly. Shallot looked back at the old saiyan and gestured, "why did you stop?". Paragus met his gaze and half heartedly pointed to his own back. Shallot groaned. Stupid old people. He darted back into the field, and picked Paragus up. Paragus grumbled something that might've been a thank you. Shallot ignored it and drew his silenced pistol, motioning to the others. Beets and Leek both followed suit. The three members of Bone Squad snuck ahead, leaving Paragus to cover the rear. They finally breached the top of the ridge and quickly took stock of their surroundings. At least 20 men were firing on them. Damn. Impressive, for a group of bandits. Not impressive enough. The three saiyans quickly planned the attack. Beets and Leek would start from the right, and Shallot would start from the left. They would pick off as many as they could while remaining undetected, but when that failed they would provide distractions for the rest of SS. Leek and Beets sped off. Shallot did the same. Shallot quickly dove into a bush and glanced around. No one else to the left. That meant it was show time. He pulled his knife out and got ready for some tactical action. He took about six steps towards the nearest bandit when a scream came from the opposite side of the ridge. The bandit turned to face the noise, and Shallot took his chance. Pop. One down. He crouched down and entered the nearest cover he could. The rest came easily while the others were causing an ample distraction on the right. Finally, after about 25 minutes, Shallot stood up slowly. He glanced around and nodded to himself.<br/><br/>"Cease fire! All hostiles down!" He yelled out. He holstered his weapons and quickly jogged to the nearest body. He rolled it over. Shallot liked it when they laid face down. It made it easier to say goodbye. He and Bone Squad did as they were named for: they searched the bodies, from vest to bone. They took all the weapons, ammo, and wallets. It wasn't pleasant, but it was a fact of life in this business. After gathering up everything of interest, Bone Squad returned to their waiting comrades below.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>